Destiny's Curse
by Tenacious Surrender
Summary: He was alone until she found him. He was dark until she turned on the lights. He was scared until she held him. He was weak until she trained him. Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello. I hope everyone's having a good week so far. I just got this idea today and I hope it's a good one. This story is a battle between good and bad. Every living thing has some sort of power to use so you have to be careful were you go. You never know what's evil or not. Well to understand more I suggest you read on. I hope you enjoy it.  
**

**I do not own Degrassi nor do I own the character Eli Goldsworthy.  
**

* * *

_**Destiny's Curse**_

In a place much like Earth, every living creature has powers. The plants have the power of life in which they can move their branches as if they were limbs and talk as though they were human. Different kinds of animals are given different powers. Such as the cat. Cats have the powers to take away humans' breath, leaving them unconscious. The only way to stay alive in Mudanna is by using the powers given to fight the monsters that use their powers for evil. Evil lurks around every single corner waiting to attack the town of Paralike where the good live.

Special powers are gifted to only a few of the good. They have to find each other and work together to fight those who want to take over. For now the only thing that can help bring them together is destiny.

The raven hair stuck to his wet forehead as he took one last look at his small home. The thunder roared loudly before lightning lit the sky. He'd have to hurry if he wanted to find somewhere to sleep before dark. He cautiously walked into the darkening forest. A small dog followed him quietly. The boy watched each and every plant even the smallest in concern that one would attack him at any minute.

He thought about the trouble he would be in if Ms. Dawes found out he ran away…..again. She'd find out soon enough but it would already be too late. He'd already be too far from the little town for her to catch him in time. He had left her a note telling her this was none of her fault and something he just had to do. It was the inevitable truth, that no matter how much attention he got he'd never be a happy kid at Paralike. Too many bad experiences were there. He couldn't take living in such a place for any longer.

The boy felt a little safer with his dog walking next to him. Although the little thing was only a puppy. Truthfully, the two were best friends. The raven haired teen knew exactly were he could slept tonight. He'd just have to walk faster so those pesky little weeds didn't trip him or take a hold of him. He picked up the puppy and began to run to the one spot he knew was safe. Suddenly he was jerked back. He fell face first to the ground, his dog rolling away from his grasp. He looked behind him to see large roots wrapping around his legs. Wide eyed he quickly pushed his hands into his pockets and began to dig for his knife. The roots reached forward and wrapped around his arms dragging him towards a large tree.

The small dog began to bark loudly sending shock waves towards the killer tree. It did not do a thing but make the tree angrier. The dog ran off only to return seconds later. The evil tree slammed the boy to the ground just as it began to choke. Stronger and larger roots wrapped around it, slowly killing the monster. Once the plant was dead the roots released and grabbed the cut up boy softly pulling him to a beautiful oak tree. "Oh Eli." The tree cried sitting the boy on the ground gently.

"I'm fine, Vinna." He whispered standing in front of the female tree.

"Get up here, then." Vinna directed Eli. He grabbed the dog and started to climb the tree. Once in a comfortable place he laid down and closed his eyes. "Goodnight Elijah." The tree smiled.

" G'night." He replied closing his eyes. The dog curled in a ball on Eli's lap.

The next morning Eli woke up to the sound of chirping birds. He opened his eyes to see a blue jay sitting on his chest staring at him. It dropped a paper from it's mouth and flew away. The green eyed boy opened the folded paper and read it quietly. _All Power Wielders Meet In the Middle Part of the Forest Now. Follow the Bird. _He looked up to see the blue bird watching him patiently. He'd been waiting for this meeting for over a month. Finally he can meet who he was destined to fight side by side with. He yawned lightly before looking around for his dog. "Astrid?" He asked looking for his best friend. The animal began to jump up and down from the ground. He had already grown a little.

Eli smiled before jumping down from the tree landing on his feet. "Thank you, Vinna. For everything." He smiled softly up to the tree.

"You're very welcome. Now you go to that meeting and show them what you got. I want to hear that my favorite boy is out there making a difference. Okay?" She asked with a smirk.

"Okay." He promised.

"And you better come back to visit me when you finish off the bad guys."

"I will." He whispered hugging the tree as her branches hugged him. Both released each other.

"Now go." Vinna ordered pushing Eli away. Tears clouded her vision as she smiled for him. He gave her a wave before letting the small bird lead him to his future, with Astrid by his side.

* * *

**Well that was interesting. What do you think? Was it good, bad, or just okay? What did you like or dislike about the story? Leave me a review pleases, so I know if there is anything I should change or anything you would like more of.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello fanfictioners. How's your Monday going so far? Here's chapter 2 of Destiny's Curse. This chapter will contain so action, finally. I can't wait to know what you think of this chapter. Please tell me if this seems a little too fast. I've reread it a few times since I don't have a Beta so unless I'm stupid there shouldn't be too many mistakes.**

**I do not own Degrassi nor do I own the characters associated with it. But I do own one hot pair of black skinny jeans.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Flying from tree to tree, Eli watched the bird carefully. He made sure to keep it in his sight. Astrid sniffed the ground and air barking at what appeared to be nothing. The dog was so strange at times. Eli turned his attention from the dog to the smoke coming from deeper in the forest. Maybe they had a bonfire for the meeting? He began to walk faster, excited that soon he'd fight against those he swore vengeance to. The smell of the fire began to lightly choke him. They must have one big fire going.

He looked up to a tree expecting the bird to be there but it was gone. The trees waved their branches trying to keep the smoke away. He ran to the field he was supposed to meet at. People laid everywhere, many already too far gone. He slowly got on his knees next to a barely conscious boy. "What's going on?" He asked in a whisper.

"You better get out of here. It's a trap. This all was a trap." The boy mumbled to himself.

"A trap?" Eli's eyes widened as he scanned the forest. Fire seemed to be making it impossible to leave. Astrid licked the cut on the boy's arm making him laugh slightly.

"They sure as hell were smart to plan this." He coughed as he patted the dog's head and sat up, "What's your name?"

"Eli. Yours?"

"Nice to meet you Eli. I'm Adam." The boy smiled slapping Eli's bicep before speaking again, "Let's find a way out of here."

Eli grabbed Adam's bloody hand and pulled him up from the ground. Eli ran from person to person making sure they left no one behind, as Adam searched for a way out. Screeching and screaming came from the trees as fire burned them slowly and tortuously. The sounds made Adam feel sick to his stomach but it was either listening to dying trees or listening to his own self dying along with anyone else that's not already dead.

Eli saw movement coming from a dark skinned girl. He could hear some whimpers and cries for help coming from her. He leaned down and poked her lightly in the shoulder. She jumped a little before rolling over to face him. "I thought you were one of them. I thought you were going to kill me." Tears streamed down her face as without second thought she pulled him into a tight embrace. Confused but understanding Eli hugged the small girl back. He pulled her up to her feet before she let go of him. "Help Adam, over there, find a way out while I help anyone else who needs it." Eli directed receiving a tiny nod from the girl as she slowly walking towards Adam falling a few times.

After about five checks Eli covered his face with his scraped hands. Only two out of about fifteen people made it. They were already losing the battle. They were trapped and there was nothing they could do about it. They would roast, in the middle of the forest, with the trees. "Well I sure am surprised you three are still alive but I guess I can always change that." A dark voice cackled as a figure came from the fire.

"Fitz?" The girl asked the figure as it inched closer to the three.

"Who else would it be, Bhandari?" The man growled while his veins became red as did his eyes and fire appeared in his hands. He threw the fire at the three but they all rolled out of the way. Alli(Whose name was learned by Adam) began to move her hands and sunlight seemed to soak into her. She took orbs of the light into her hands and blasted it at Fitz. He jumped above the light and fell back to his feet waiting for the next move.

Adam disappeared into thin air. A wave of wind slammed against Fitz making him momentarily on the ground. Adam was next to Fitz in a millisecond making wind slam onto him constantly. A blast of fire hit Adam from behind making the young boy fall to his knees than the ground.

Eli and Alli both turned their attention to where the fire came from. A tall muscular girl began walking towards them. Fitz slowly got up lightheaded from the wind pounding against him. "And Bianca finally shows up." He laughs before standing next to the tanned girl.

"The first move is yours. Considering we'd beat you anyway." Bianca smirked pointing at the two. Alli let more sun absorb into her. She once again blasted at them but they simply moved out of the way. Bianca's veins and eyes became red and she was soon holding fire. Both Bianca and Fitz shot their fire at Alli. The girl screamed as Eli tried to think of a way to help her. Without second thought he threw his own fire at the two making their damage to Alli cut short.

"You're the fire controller?" Bianca laughed so hard she had to hold her stomach to keep her from falling to the ground, "Sweety, you can't fight fire with fire. In the end only you'd be burned. But don't worry I've got a few friends who know how to cool you off."

"Oh you do, do you. Well why don't you meet my friends first." Eli smirked, his fists on fire. His signature smirk fell when he was hit, hard by something freezing cold. His fists returned to their normal state and he fell to the ground. He could feel his system already starting to shut down. He shook as the cold began to take over him. His whole body felt weak and numb as all feeling in his limbs left him.

The last thing he heard before blacking out was the sound of laughter.

* * *

**Sorry this was so short. I may post another chapter today if I get some reviews and if I have time since I have to study for my finals. Have a great day! Oh and leave me a review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Even though I haven't got any reviews, besides BlackRabbit550 who I thank so much, I decided to go ahead and write the third chapter. I hope you like it!**

**I do not own Degrassi or any characters associated with it. I do own a fig tree. Yum.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Eli's eye's fluttered open but immediately shut again from the sunlight. "He's awake." The voice of a girl spoke. Eli opened his eyes again slower this time. He felt warm and less…frozen. A young curly haired girl stared down at him, her blue eyes hypnotizing him. "Hi." She whispered with a pretty smile.

"What's going on?" He asked barely able to remember a thing from before he passed out.

"Well, you were hit with an ice spectrum. It began to freeze your red blood cells. If we didn't find you, you and your friends would be dead." She said patting his arm lightly, "You're lucky to be alive."

The girl walked away without another word. Eli sat up in the white bed. He stretched his stiff muscles and got off the uncomfortable bed. He looked around the room to see Adam asleep on one bed and Alli asleep on another. He walked out of the tent-like place. Many people were talking to each other or eating. He spotted the girl from earlier and walked towards her. "Thanks for helping me um….." He looked at her hoping she'd catch on.

"Clare. I'm Clare Edwards. And you are?"

"Eli."

"Well, Eli, it was my pleasure to help you."

"I better get going then." Eli half-smiled before he began to walk away. Clare ran to him and grabbed his arm spinning him around to face her.

"You have to stay here."

"Why?" His eyebrows scrunched up in confusion.

"This is where we're going to be training."

"You have an element?"

"Of course. I think there's still about four to six out there that we have to find. Luckily we found you, Alli, and Adam. We lost more than ten wielders yesterday." Her eyes filled with tears as she spoke the next words, "I don't know what to do. There is only so many of us with our powers. I'm afraid there won't be any left."

"I know but maybe if the few we do find master their powers and maybe pick up more than we won't need any help."

"Have you already forgotten that Fitz and Bianca almost killed you yesterday. If we were just a minute late you would have been dead. You do realize that don't you?" Her voice seemed to get louder as she was obviously annoyed.

"I do. That's why I want to make the most of my life. I want to make sure that when I do die that I made a difference or at least tried to."

"Well as long as I'm around you aren't going to die." Clare's face held a small smile.

"Oh and you think you're better than me?" Eli challenged a lopsided smirk painted on his face.

"I don't think I'm better than you, I know I'm better than you." She laughed before making water fly up from some man's cup and splash all over Eli's face.

"Hey!" He yelled as fire roared in his hands. Clare's eyes widened and everyone else who had been talking stopped and stared with their mouths hanging open.

"Eli?"

"Ha, I knew I was better than you!" He laughed letting his hands go back to normal. Looking around he noticed everyone staring at him. "What?" He asked turning back towards Clare.

"You're fire?"

"Yeah, so what?"

"You're father is one of them."

"Was. He was. Not anymore."

"Yeah but you're still one of them." The guy whose water soaked Eli's face spoke up.

"Am not. I have nothing to do with them." He argued with the man.

"What about your brother?"

"So what? My brother chose their side I chose this one."

"You chose this one but you won't be on this one." A man came from the tent.

"With all do respect, sir, I've worked my ass off to help yours. I've been training and fighting for God knows how long! It's not fair for you to base me off of my father's _fixed_ mistakes." Eli yelled at the man.

"With all do respect, boy, get out of here. I don't care where you go or what you do. Just go away."

"Dad!" Clare yelled at the man.

"No, no. Don't worry Clare. You guys will be the one's missing out not me. You don't know the ins and outs of Turatta but being related to someone of that side has it's advantages." Eli whispered the last part slowly walking away.

"You can stay." Clare's father spoke loud enough for the boy to hear. He couldn't pass up the chance of getting into Turatta. Even if it meant having a possible traitor on their side.

* * *

**I hope you liked it. Send me a review. I'd love to hear your thoughts. Have an awesome day! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you Eclare for the review. At least I got one review. Maybe I'm not getting much readers because my summary sucks. I guess I'll change it and hope for more readers**.

**I do not own Degrassi or the characters associated with it. Although I do own a iPod Touch.**

* * *

Chapter 4

Eli smirked to himself before he walked back into the tent. His eyebrows furrowed as he came to think of something. "Where's Astrid?" He asked himself more than anyone else.

"Who?" Someone said from further in the tent. Eli walked towards the voice to see Adam sitting up in his bed with Astrid laying on his chest. It broke Eli's heart to see his dog stayed with Adam instead of him.

"How are you feeling?" Eli asked his friend. If that's what Adam even was to him. It seemed like everyone hated him for controlling fire. It wasn't like he chose fire.

"Fine." Adam croaked as he patted Astrid's head.

"That's good. I think I'm gonna take Astrid here outside for awhile." Eli faked a smile as he grabbed his dog from Adam's lap. Astrid whimpered and growled at an already heartbroken Eli. He carried Astrid outside and without a glance towards anyone, he walked into the forest. Astrid barked and nipped at Eli trying to get away. The dog bit down on Eli's arm making the boy let out a scream and drop the dog to the ground. The traitor ran back to the tent probably eager to go back to his new best friend. The raven haired boy grasped his bleeding arm tightly. He didn't understand why his dog so suddenly hated him. He sat next to a thin yet very tall pine tree. "Hey little buddy." The tree said in an deep male voice.

"Hi." A frown seemed to be permanently attached to Eli's face.

"I know it's hard to lose a friend but maybe it was for the best."

"For the best? I have no one. Everyone thinks I'm a monster…including my own dog."

"I don't think you're a monster. Neither does she." The tree pointed one of it's branches towards Clare who was walking through the forest heading Eli's way.

"Hey." Clare waved shyly before adding, "I'm sorry about my dad. I don't know why he's making such a big deal out of this."

"It's fine. I just hate that he's judging me off of my father's past." Eli whispered before adding, "Are you scared of me?"

"Why would I be scared of you?" Clare asked, her eyes locked on Eli's.

" 'Cause I control fire."

"So what? I control water. I could put out your fire anytime." She smiles in a daze. "What happened to your arm?" She asked him but didn't receive an answer. She looked from his eyes to his lips. They both leaned in slowly. Clare couldn't help but feel that it was wrong. The two didn't even know each other. Her father would be furious….she didn't care. Their lips molded perfectly. Like two puzzle pieces fitting together. Clare's arms wrapped around Eli's neck as his hands laid on her waist. They released from each other to stare into one another's eyes. "Wow." Was all Eli could bring himself to say.

"What does this mean?" Clare asked both herself and the boy she just kissed.

"That I like you?"

"But we don't even know each other."

"Then why don't we get to know each other?" Eli smiled. He actually smiled. Not a smirk.

"How?"

"What's your favorite color?"

Clare laughed before blurting, "Purple. Yours?"

"Black. How old are you?"

"Fifteen, you?"

"Same."

The rest of the day the two spent talking to each other and asking meaningless questions. Clare's father luckily was busy with much more important things than spying on his daughter and the boy he did not like at all. Adam fell back to sleep with Astrid next to him snoring like no tomorrow. Alli stirred here and there but every girl needs there beauty sleep. And Jonathan the old tree smiled to himself.

**Soooo….what do you think? Like it? Hate it? Any mistakes? Too fast? Too slow? If you are a silent reader please at least tell me you're reading my story. I'm gonna have a hard time writing chapter 5 with only two reviews. :,(  
**


	5. Very Important

**Hey guys! First of all I'm sincerely sorry I've taken so long to update on this story. I'd love to continue this story if you guys want me to. If it's a no go then so be it. If you guys want me to continue it may take a while for this story to start back up. I'll try to speed up and make the next chapter as soon as possible if I have at least five people who would like me to continue this story. I'm just worried that I'll spend my time working on this story and no one will read it. Sorry if you thought this was a chapter but this is very important if you want me to continue this story. Thank you for your cooperation and please leave me a review with your thoughts.**

**Sincerely,  
**

**leaveless  
**


End file.
